cnfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami 2.0
Toonami 2.0 is a newly recreated action animation based Daily Cartoon Block that is created to replace its long lasting predasessor Toonami. The new block will return to what made the original block great. 1st will be its triumphant return to a daily evening/late afternoon timeslot with a extra viewing timeslot of Saturday Mornings and possibly some holidays. Block Intro As always the block will be introduced by the memorable CG animated block host Tom. Tom will introduce the shows and and the block itself. Heres what the 1st reinaugural intoduction will be. Intro Hey to all the Toonami faithful out there. Its me again your old guide to the toonami cosmos and sorry weve been gone for so long but now were back to give you what you've always wanted and what you've always deserved A Better Cartoon Show. all right now that the mushy stuff is over lets see whats on dock. Series As previously stated Toonami 2.0 will return to its tradition of showing memorable action and original series. However unlike its original Toonami 2.0 will not mainly rely on showing Japanese Anime and reruns of older 80's and 70's action based series. Now tuned to the new Cartoon Network motto of "Original series first" Toonami 2.0 will now mainly show new and original CN Action series created both here in the US and as a joint venture with Japan in a new project called Toonami Studios. If this is successful there is a possibilty of 2.0 and all Toonami becoming and spinning off into its own channel. The following now is a list of many new shows that will be shown on 2.0. Take it away Tom. 'Tom -' All right lets get started. Lets show whats 1st on dock. First the return of an old favorite and a old friend. 00 Gundam ELITE Series Synopsis: In the distant future humanity is scattered and under siege throughout the 4 Galaxies and the only ones who can find them are the Gundam ELITE Force, an armada of hyper evovled Hybrid Mech/High Capasity Long range ships. Justice Friends Now for the return of everyones favorite super team of Major Glory The Unfraggable Krunk and Viking God of Rock Valhallen in their own new series. 'Tom -' If you love Naruto then you'll love this. Mystic Ninjas (Name in progress) 'Tom -' Now for the return of everyones favorite redneck driven hotrod robot. But with an all new crew. Megas XLA Story Synopsis: Now with both the future and past safe the Megas has been (stupidly) passed on to 12 year old cousins (synopsis in progress). 'Tom -' Alright now that weve gotten all of the guy stuff out of the way now lets give some props to the ladies. SXL Quantum Rose Series Synopsis: Celeste Marie Aleion The Captain of the self operating mercenary ship SXL Quantum Rose along with the ships Sub-Quantum Holo-Computer Rose (Series-021) they are 2 alone in a universe full of adventure, danger, laughter, and always the promise of a high paying job. 'Tom -' You like the idea of hot robot girls that can level an entire city?. Then this next show is for you. Red, White, and Blue Story Synopsis: The Year is 2109 it has been 4 years since the end of the War against the machines. General Val Eagle Tomoros has taken absolute military dominion over global defense and for several years in secret has been putting into place a top secret project known only as Red, White, and Blue. In actuality the project is a super defense android weapons system in the form of 3 young human women each given and color coded with the color based names. However little known to humanity an interdimensional alien insect force called the Insections have been invading and bio-inslaving the races of countless other planets throughout our universe. and their next target is earth Category:Blocks